


Picture Perfect

by queenofstonyhearts



Series: FrancextheWorld Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Framano, Francextheworldweek, Francis is a model, Lithuania is the errand boy, Lovino is a photographer, M/M, Poland is the Boss, and an embarassing mess, and effortlessly gorgeous, and in dire need of a margarita, day 1: photographer/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofstonyhearts/pseuds/queenofstonyhearts
Summary: Lovino only took the photographing job at a model agency out of desperation. His job is usually quite annoying, but Francis, a model, really makes getting up on Mondays worth it.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya Hidekaz does. I only own the plot.
> 
> This is my entry for the first day of the Francextheworldweek on tumblr. The prompt was "Photographer/Model AU" and I chose the pairing France/Romano for it.
> 
> Human names:  
> Lovino Vargas-South Italy/Romano  
> Francis Bonnefoy-France  
> Feliks Lukasiewicz-Poland  
> Tolys Laurinaitis-Lithuania  
> Minor characters are mentioned: Prussia, North Italy, Germany, Spain

Sometimes, Lovino hated his job.

Scratch that-he _despised_ it on a regular basis.

When he’d (reluctantly) taken on the position of photographer in a modelling agency, he hadn’t been prepared for it at all. Annoying designers and clients, models full of themselves, long hours of shooting were all a daily occurrence. It never got any easier to deal with, either.

He’d just wanted to take pretty pictures and make a living out of it when he’d pursued this career. Lovino supposed he got that out of it, at least; it didn’t make him want to wake up on a Monday morning for a “super-mega-important” shoot with some French model, though. He was quoting his boss Feliks on that.

Regardless, he dragged himself out of bed far too late, got ready, ate a toast for breakfast and then drove at breakneck speed to the shoot’s location. All the while, he was praying that he wouldn’t have to deal with a stuck-up diva today. He hadn’t personally worked with Francis Bonnefoy before, but the things he’d heard contradicted one another. Maybe he’d just been more cooperative with some photographers than others, but while half said he was one of the most professional models they had ever photographed, the rest claimed he was terrible and refused to listen to them.

“Ugh, finally!”, his boss greeted him. Feliks was perched on a studio chair, and his look spoke volumes.

“Sorry”, Lovino said, not all that apologetic. He really needed the money to pay rent and healthcare bills, though, so he was forced to play nice. The Pole was one of his least favourite parts of the jobs, because he put some models and their outrageous behaviour to shame.

“Don’t let it happen again, kay? I told you how important this is! No one _ever_ listens to me. Tolys, be a dear and get me another margarita? I seriously need it right now. This job could make or break both of our careers, so we got to start _right_ now. You got that?”, Feliks asked him, uncharacteristically serious. That meant Lovino had underestimated just _how_ important this shoot was by far. He nodded.

Tolys, Feliks’ assistant and probably something more too, came back with the margarita, only for Feliks to rip it out of his hands and down it before saying any word of thanks.

“Can I get you something, too?”

“Water would be fantastic.” Tolys scurried off in search of a water bottle, and Lovino got to work.

Their client wanted a minimalistic aesthetic, choosing to stand out by his lack of visual stimulation rather than plastering his adverts with them. Unconventional choice, but Lovino could work with that. Feliks himself had been in charge of developing the idea, and if nothing else had rung his “this is very important” bells, this should have.

The intended background was navy blue, with lightning only to emphasize the model (Bonnefoy) and the jewellery advertised. No more than a table with dark red satin sheets where the gems were laid out, and Bonnefoy behind it, picking them up and showing them off. Lovino really wasn’t used to such ‘simple’ shoots. Either the jewellery or Bonnefoy were exceptional in this case, and after a great many similar clients, he could only guess it had to be the latter.

Lovino was busy directing lightning and finding the right angle for the camera when his model finally deigned to show up. He’d spent quite a while in mask and putting on clothes, and all of a sudden, Lovino was absolutely overwhelmed with the situation.

This was quite possibly the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, with flowing blonde locks and deep blue eyes. His fluid movements looked like a work of art, and the clothes he wore accentuated his curves in a most flattering way. Lovino felt his throat dry up at the sight.

“Am I too late?” _Oh no, you are actually way too early, **I am not prepared for this** , I haven’t even had my coffee yet and I can’t function and forget not making a fool out of myself-_, Lovino thought, slightly hysterical. What was wrong with him? He could flirt with pretty women like he breathed, but show him a handsome man and his brain shut down. It didn’t even have anything to do with attraction, he was very much bisexual.

Handsome was staring at him. Tolys was staring at him. God help him, Feliks stared at him as though he’d grown another head.

“Did I say that out loud?”, Lovino asked, a terrible blush creeping onto his cheeks. Fuck. It was too late to even pretend to be _sane_.

Handsome nodded carefully, then extended his hand. “I’m Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.”

“Lovino Vargas”, he managed, shaking the offered hand. Maybe he could not entirely fuck up and salvage this mess of a day somehow.

* * *

Turned out, he could. The shoot went by flawlessly, and Feliks had been completely right when he said it could make their careers. (He had also said it could break them, but they had avoided that situation elegantly.)

Lovino ended up working frequently with Francis, somehow managing to be the best at capturing him. Really the camera just seemed to love the Frenchman, but who was he to complain? It made his job much easier and Francis was such a sight for sore eyes.

They got to know each other outside of work, too. Francis, he found out, was a friend of Gilbert’s, who was Ludwig’s older brother, who was Feliciano’s boyfriend, and Feliciano in turn was his little brother. Surprising that they hadn’t met each other earlier than that.

Lovino learnt a lot about him in between. He had wanted to be a singer and not a model, but years of smoking had damaged his voice. (It hadn’t hurt his looks though.) Francis had first come to Italy when he was sixteen and his parents split, so he came with his mother to live with her new boyfriend. Although he moved back to France after graduation, he returned  a few years ago and befriended Gilbert and Antonio – an old childhood friend and ex of Lovino’s –, only to then receive a job because Feliks owed Gilbert some ominous favour. His favourite food, colour, designer were all on the list, as well.

Needless to say, Lovino was absolutely smitten. He never would have guessed; besides the looks, Francis wasn’t his usual type. Still he began to like his personality more and more and would ask him out in a heartbeat. If only he knew how to go about it.

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?”, smooth, Lovino, real smooth. What the fuck? Why did he always blurt out what he was thinking around Francis in the most inopportune moments? Couldn’t he do that when waxing poetry about his luscious hair or blue eyes? Ugh. At least he wouldn’t have to wonder anymore if maybe he wouldn’t be rejected, because who would want screw-up, awkward Lovino? All his previous relationships had crashed and burned, two previous exes had started dating each other, and Francis could probably have anyone he wanted.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Oh. Okay. This was unexpected.  Very much so. Was this a dream?

“Really?”

“Sure. I don’t date everyone who asks, you know. Anyways, I’m free on Tuesday. Is that good?”, Francis asked him, a smile on his face. Oh God. Lovino was about to die. Francis wanted to go on a date with him. Next week.

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Five PM, at _Giovanni’s_?”

“It’s a date then.” _Yeah_ , Lovino thought dumbly and happily at the same time, _it’s a goddamn date._ _And I’ll spend the next week stressing out over my outfit like I’m fifteen again, but it’ll be so worth it._

“See you on Tuesday”, Lovino said once they finished the shoot that was as fantastic as always. Francis nodded.

“Until Tuesday.” He walked over to Lovino and pressed a kiss on his cheeks. Lovino flushed tomato red, but he somehow kept his composure until he was home. That had gone much better than expected. Hopefully the date would, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, even if I'm not entirely happy about it. Please review/kudos/share/reblog on tumblr (@fryingpanglegirl), and have a nice day!


End file.
